Lizards (2011)
Lizards are one of the many animal species that inhabit Third Earth. They consist of many sub-species such as Chameleons, Horned Lizards, and other reptilian hybrids. The true origins of these anthromorphic reptiles remain a mystery. Centuries ago, the Lizards were enslaved by Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living, an evil undead sorcerer who desired universal control. The Lizards, along with other animal species, did menial labor for Mumm-Ra while the Cats occupied high ranking positions, often serving as right-hand men to Mumm-Ra, helping him in his quest to search for the Power Stones. Among the earliest known Lizard was Rezard who served as the leader of the Lizards on board Mumm-Ra's spaceship, the Black Pyramid. When Mumm-Ra's two most trusted commanders Leo and Panthera staged an uprising against their evil master, they joined forces with the other animals including the Lizards, and together they were able to overthrow Mumm-Ra. During the battle to take down Mumm-Ra, an unexpected gravitational anomaly caused the ship to malfunction and it crashed on the planet of Third Earth. The survivors of the crash, distributed the Power Stones among themselves, with the Cats retaining the War Stone, which became known as the "Eye of Thundera", embedded in the hilt of the Sword of Omens. Over time, the Cats built the mighty empire of Thundera, led by the royalty, the Lions. The Lizards however did not receive any of the Power Stones. As a result, many of them had to settle on the outskirts of Thundera, living in harsh conditions and always scavenging for food since the Cats controlled the best lands and resources. Due to this, the Lizards often came into conflict with the Cats, sometimes stealing food from them and at other times engaging in outright wars with them. However, due to the Cats' military superiority as well as stronger weapons, they always won against the crudely armed and disorganized Lizards. Due to years of such persecution and abuse suffered at the hands of the Cats, the Lizards willingly agree to ally themselves with Mumm-Ra even though he once had enslaved their ancestors. The Lizards, lead by Slithe and armed with high-tech weapons supplied by Mumm-Ra, were able to overthrow the kingdom of Thundera, killing many of the Cats. With the few remaining Thunderian survivors either on the run or sold into slavery, Mumm-Ra turned his attention to obtaining the Book of Omens and the Power Stones. He sent some of the Lizards with Grune to search for these items, and others were dispatched to hunt down and destroy the surviving ThunderCats. The Lizards were also used by Mumm-Ra to drill for Thundrillium, the main fuel source for their technology, in Cloud Peak Mine. Eventually after constantly suffering defeats at the hands of the ThunderCats, many Lizards started deserting Slithe and Mumm-Ra's army, prompting the latter to hire two new generals, Kaynar and Addicus. Notable Members Appearances * Omens, Part I * Omens, Part II * Song of the Petalars * Old Friends * Journey to the Tower of Omens * Legacy * Sight Beyond Sight * The Forest of Magi Oar * Into the Astral Plane * Between Brothers * New Alliances * Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 * Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 * Birth of the Blades * What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia Gallery